A case may be designed to attempt to protect a device from collisions or impacts. A case may be designed to attempt to protect a device from contaminants or contamination. Such contaminants or contamination may include liquids, particulates, heat, cold, moisture, humidity, dirt, dust, and/or any other externally generated influence that may compromise the functionality of the device. A case may also be designed to protect interactive parts of the device (for example, touch screen) from scratching.
Most conventional portable electronic device cases are useful only to the extent that they are protecting a functioning device. That is, if the device inside the case is no longer operable, the case serves very little utility, other than to protect an inoperable device. For example, if the device is depleted of battery power, the device has little to no utility until power is restored. Similarly, if the device is unable to connect to a cellular telephone system, the utility of the device may be largely diminished.